Grey Eyes
by SoleFaith
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't Morgan under that mask? What if it was someone else? Some one possibly more dangerous. Set when Rick, Carl and Michonne go out to find guns.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead. I only own my own OC. **

**Chapter One: The Girl in the Street**

* * *

She shoot at the three people who dared to intrude in her town. It had been so long since anyone had even thought about this old run down town that she had time to get ready for anyone who had the guts to return. The town was her home. The only place she ever felt truly safe. With quick swift movements the girl made it off the roof without being noticed. With her gun pointed at her feet she knew how to make her footsteps silent. When completely out of the building, she pointed the gun at one of the intruders triumphantly. but it was to late, she had failed to acknowledge the boy standing a couple feet behind her. A bullet flew towards her chest and she groaned as the bullet hit her chest. A sound of deflating air was let out as the bullet proof vest began to lessened the blow. Though, to her dismay the bullet had enough power to knock her out cold. Rick gave Carl a look.

"You didn't have to do that." he started, stress in his voice. "We could have handled it." Carl's eyes shoot down to his feet as he folded his hands. Rick glanced at Machone as she gestured for Rick to take off the mask. Under the mask it was a girl her face described by brown hair and gray eyes.

"She alive?" Machone asked genuinely curious.

"Yea." murmured Rick sweat dripping from his forehead. Rick stood processing what had just occurred then spoke. "Never the less, we need guns." his thoughts began to clear back to normal. "I was thinking that their may be at least one at that bar down the street." Carl's eyes shot from Rick to Machone.

"We can't just leave her." he said louder than he had spoken in weeks. "She is just a kid, a little older than me." Rick knew not to trust the dirty gray eyed girl, but he had finally found some humanity in his son. He couldn't let it wast away.

"Fine." Rick stated lips forming a seemingly straight line. "But she can't stay long. She shoot at us. Not even giving us a chance." Carl smiled a rare smile which didn't make Rick feel any better about what he had just let Carl do. "Machone, help Carl take her back to the car." Machone followed orders, wanting to be accepted knowing that Rick had just made a mistake.

* * *

At the prison the girls eyes slowly opened to the black of a blindfold, her foot tightly handcuffed to the corner of a torn up prison bed. Dizzy, she tugged at her foot to become loose. Sitting up she pulled off the blindfold. A prison. it didn't startle her as much as it would at the beging of the epidemic. She began to become for stable and remembered her name. Jenifer. How could she forget, she couldn't remember this either. Closing her eyes she remembers her old group. She wouldn't leave her home. Jenifer stayed, she hid, she gained less and less faith of survival. Footsteps startled her and she pulled her self as far to the back of the prison bed as possible trembling. In the room there was now two men. Rick, and Daryl. Rick was standing, and Daryl was content with looking at his feet.

"Are there more of you?" Rick asked quick and to the point. He pauses waiting for her to answer. He speaks slow and steady so not to startle her. "Do you have a group?"

"What's it to you jackass?" Jenifer retorts weakly. Daryl looks up startled and Rick pauses for a minute and speaks again. This time less steady and more stern.

"It's just a question, that you need to answer if you want to stay any longer." he can't figure out a way to sound any more trustworthy without letting her think that he is soft.

"Big assumption." Jenifer says life beginning to fill her voice once again. Attitude returning to her and reality clawing at her thoughts. She glares at rick who seems to stressed and to tired to be standing up so alert. Rick gestures to Daryl who is already leaving the room. Rick leaves also and their voices lesson to a whisper outside of the cell. It was a big assumption, though most people do want to stay. Jenifer stays quite and waits. Nothing has taken her away from the town before and nothing will take her away now. Outside the cell Daryl and Rick begin talking.

"She can't stay." Rick says quietly. "The only reason she is here is because of Carl and she isn't answering any questions." Rick thinks his words over carefully after he says them. He soon waits for Daryl to speak but he remains quite for a minute.

"She never told us if she had a group." he starts warily. "If she does she might tell them where we are" he continues even though Rick tries to speak. "We are suiting up for war. We can't be thinking about the right now. I think she should stay a little longer. But, it's your call." Rick halts realizing that Daryl is right. He has to let her stay just a little longer.

"OK." Rick says in that way that makes it final. He walks back into the room where Jenifer is handcuffed. "Your going to stay." he starts calmed down now. "Just for now."

"What." Jenifer's voice squeaks. "What. You can't make me stay. I have to go back home." she says pleading. He turns not listening.

"That's not an option." he walks out the door to the cell and breaths out hard.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it. The idea just came suddenly into my head and I decided to share it with you guys. Please review and tell me if you thought it was good or bad. Sorry that it was shorter than you expected. I'll try to make it longer for chapter two.** **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Way Back

_**Sorry for such a late chapter. I had writers block and my computer was screwy. I hope you guys are still out there. If you are, enjoy the next chapter. It's more of a flashback to give my O.C a back story.**_

_**Chapter 2: A Long Way Back**_

* * *

_A light breeze blew across Jenifer's face as she waited for sleep to possess her consciousness. It was late and she had so much on her mind. She had too much on her mind. Jenifer remembered the first night she was alone. But, she remembers even before that, her group, her family, and her brother. They all left her. But, one specific night rang in her head and weighed on her different from all the rest. The raid._

_"Mom?" Jenifer asked wearily. "Can I come with daddy and Mick on the raid?" Jenifer's mom eyed her surprisingly, a little bit of jealously in her voice as she spoke up._

_"It's just a supermarket. It's not that important. I don't want you to get hurt." Jenifer's mom smiled, hoping the answer leased her daughter. But, Jenifer sat on the blanket with her arms crossed._

_"It's important to me!" Jenifer whined. "I can help. More hands means more supplies to carry. Please mom. I have never left town before and I want to help out." Her mom's eyes glowed with pure disgust and discomfort. _

_"You cannot go!" The hand that was once stroking Jenifer's long done up hair was raised and as Jenifer winced the hand hit her in the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek._

Jenifer woke sweating to a nightmare. The door whipped open revealing Beth, a girl with blonde hair. "You screamed, I thought you were dying. Or something." Beth whispered. Jenifer didn't respond as she stared at the girl who seemed well nourished and clean. "I'm sorry to bother you." she said brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I better leave." The door was about to close sealing Jenifer once more into her thoughts, but it opened at the last second. "I was meaning to tell you something." Beth said trying to smile. Jenifer only nodded waiting for her to continue. "Have you ever met a man named the Governor?" Jenifer tried to jump out of the bed only to remember that she was handcuffed. "I'm sorry." Beth croaked and backed up towards the door shutting it swiftly after her.

On the outside of the door stood Hershel, mouth hanging open metaphorically. "Beth, what were you doing in there." whispered Hershel. "Rick and Daryl didn't clear her. "She could be dangerous." Beth looked at her feet and groaned.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said politely. "I heard her scream and I thought she was in trouble. It turns out she was having a nightmare." Hershel hugged his daughter in a way telling her that she was forgiven. After Beth had walked back to her cell Hershel frowned at the cell. Nobody else heard screaming. It was only Beth. He was suddenly glad that the door wasn't made of bars. It was private.

Jenifer was still in the little room, thinking about her dream that was a memory. The more she thought of it, the more the memory came back. Finally, the memory was clear.

_"The raid was a success baby!" Jenifer's mom squealed. "We got toilet paper, and tissues, and water, and food, and we have to leave." Her mom was still glowing with the good news when she noticed Jenifer's mouth drop._

_"Leave to where?" she questioned suspiciously. "I think we should try for Fort Benning." Jenifer was so happy, she could leave town once and for all._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa little Missy." her mom smiled viciously. "There is no 'we' in this." A gun was clicked into position from behind her. "We are going to leave and you are not going to follow."_ a devilish smirk appeared as Jenifer turned around with fear in her eyes. "Sweetheart, that person is none of your concern." her mother's voice trailed off.

"No." said the voice. "I think we should let her know who she is dealing with." The man behind her bowed sarcastically. "Just call me Governor."

_Jenifer's mom smiled a fake and depressed smile as she let Jenifer leave the building safely. Once Jenifer was far enough away a gunshot went off and a women's cry was heard. Her mom was shot._

Just as the gunshot went off in her mind the door flung open.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. A little short. Sorry bout that. Thanks for reading. Reviews encouraged. What are your thoughts about this chapter?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from Hell

_**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

**_Chapter 3: Escape From Hell_**

* * *

The door whipped open revealing the boy who had shot her. "Oh my goodness! Why can't you children just leave me alone until your leader comes back and lets me leave." Moaned Jenifer, Carl's eyes widened with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was somewhere else." He explained quickly, taking a few steps back towards the cell's door.

"Whatever kid." Jenifer sighed. "I'd forgive you but I'm just so damn bored in here." He bit his lip for a moment and contemplated whether or not should he take the cuffs off the poor girl. Carl hesitantly examined the girl suspiciously but decided to unlock the handcuff anyway.

"Promise you won't try anything funny?" He asked carefully, mimicking his dad. Nobody would ever find out. After all, Daryl, his dad, and Hershel where out on their meeting with the Governor. If she tried anything, Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Beth were here to stop her if she did. It was safe to trust her for something so naive, she didn't look dumb enough to try anything stupid. After all, she rigged that whole town and managed to live this far on her own.

"Yeah..." She smiled cunningly. "I promise." Without looking up, Carl takes her word and finishes unlocking the handcuff. He backs away and allows her space to stand up, Jenifer letting a silence fume between them. It would be awkward for her if it wasn't all planned out. Carl relaxed the hand he had resting on his gun tucked into its holster as he loosens up and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I have some comics." He suggested, breaking the tension lightheartedly. "I don't know, do you like comics?" Jenifer looked up curiously. She wasn't going to let silly kid stuff get in the way of escaping.

"Comics." She repeats, playing her words. "I do like comics." A smile dares to appear on her face but she doesn't let it. This wasn't what she had expected to happen. Even though her escape plan was smart enough to work, she decided to put it off a little longer. "Comics." Jenifer repeats feeling like an idiot.

"Yea." Carl smiled as if he had never seen another kid in his whole life. "I also have cards. We could play spit or go fish." Though his request seemed childish, it's not like anyone else had even thought about playing cards or reading comics at a time like this.

"Alright." She finally complied, shrugging casually. "Go get your cards." she smirks crossing her arms. Carl smiles and walks silently out the door leaving her as good a free. The door was open, and the handcuff no longer restrained her. Sweating a little she pushes herself backwards onto the bed.

"I'm safe here." Jenifer whispers to no one. "This is more of a blessing than a consequence." sighing she stands up startled by Carl's sudden appearance in front of her.

"We could play poker." She laughs unexpectedly, echoing through the air and cell. "But, who knows what for." She sighed and hung her head back in disappointment. Turning around to face Carl and the ripped cards, a pile of candy is sitting on top of the deck. "Where the hell did ya get all that!" she gawks.

"I know a guy." Carl teases.

Rick and Daryl begin trying to help Hershel up the steps to the prison. They had just gotten back from their meeting with the Governor and they all had a lot on the minds. "So." Hershel ventured slowly. "I don't if you guys have completely forgotten, but that girl is still in the prison and I have a bad feeling about it." At the top of the steps to the cell block they all turn and face each other, their expressions stoic and debatable. What should happen about that girl? Send her off on her own? That's too harsh, she's just a kid. But was it really safe to keep her here? They don't know her.

"Daryl suggested we let her stay. Just until this damn war is over and I agree." Rick answered Hershel carefully, hoping this answer would be good enough at this point.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Sighed Hershel tensely, it was easy to see he wasn't so satisfied but he trusted Rick's judgement.. "I was worried because I saw Beth walking out of that room last night. She said that she heard the girl scream and she came in to see if she was okay. I don't think anyone else heard a scream."

"I heard something, don't know if it was her scream or not." Daryl tried to defend her. It wasn't like she was making a whole conspiracy plan in there against them.

Inside Carl and Jenifer were still playing poker, laughing with one another when the other would win a loud of candy. Time passed but it felt like minutes as they played, laughed, and began feeling a sugar high from all the sweets. "Thanks for letting me out." Jenifer laughed hysterically due to all the candy she had consumed.

"It wasn't a problem." Carl fell on his back and looked at the ceiling. "They would have made you leave anyway." Jenifer fell on her back too as they both stared at the ceiling in awe of their fake friendship that felt so real. "I hope they don't make you leave. I really don't have any friends." Carl explained slowly, frowning a bit at the truth.

"Yeah, me too." Jenifer sucked in a deep breath resignedly, exhaling sadly as she stared forward to the grey ceiling, Carl beside her.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. **__** Who else senses trouble brewing in Carl's new friendship?**_ Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for being such amazing people. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Guys. Thanks so much for your continued support. Also, I would like to thank _**_Swallows Fly as Free As A Bird_**_ for helping me revise me previous chapter. Here's the next chapter..._**

**_Chapter 4: Life as We Know It_**

* * *

A couple days passed since Carl and Jenifer had their card game. No one had checked up on Jenifer since then, other than Beth bringing her soup or Carl trying to relive their fun time. But, it didn't work. Jenifer continued to ignore him as if nothing had ever happened. As Jenifer sat one last night trying to get some peace, the door burst open letting a gust of air blow into the dry room.

"Have you come to release me or bring me my evening delight of poorly cooked soup." mocked Jenifer as the tall and quite handsome man opened the door wearing a worried look.

"Neither." he groaned and then with great hast he unlocked the handcuff that was wrapped tightly around Jenifer's ankle.

"Wow, Daryl." joked Jenifer. "A little feisty tonight?" Jenifer laughed at her own joke as she felt her bare feet slip onto the cold metal floor. Daryl glared at her as she slapped her knee like an idiot.

"We are getting ready to be attacked." Daryl finally let out. "You, Carl, Beth, and Hershel." Daryl paused on some names that may seem unfamiliar to her. "You are all going to wait on the outside of the prison boundary." he finished. "You coming?" sounding irritated at how she just stood there waiting for something. "Or do I have to drag ya. Trust me it's much safer out there." Suddenly, snapped back into her senses, Jenifer began to follow Daryl down the narrow, twisting, halls. Her mind was racing with questions. She didn't know who was attacking them or why. But, at that moment she didn't care. At the end of the hall she saw Carl and a couple others. They left the prison and waited outside. On the outside of the fence she looked over at Carl. He had a pout on his face as he held his gun at the forest.

"What's with the pout?" whispered Jenifer winking at Carl a couple of times. It was funny. It was almost like he intended to ignore her. "Come on Carl don't be such a baby." Jenifer teased.

"I should be in there." moaned Carl. "I should be helping them. I don't belong out here with _**you **_guys." Carl looked at his feet like he always did. He raised his head slowly and pointed his gun further out into the woods.

"Why? Just because me and Beth are girls doesn't mean we can't fight! Just because Hershel is old doesn't mean he wouldn't rather be in there with his daughter. Just because Judith is a baby doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart of steel. If she could fight, I can bet my life she would" Jenifer yelled quietly at Carl as gunshots began to ring from inside the prison gates. "I know this because I listen." her voice trails off and the gunshots come to a stop, the noise of its ringing short lived.

"Now is your chance. Leave." Carl said, his lips forming a straight line just like his dad's always did. Jenifer stepped back in shock almost as if telling her self that Carl didn't mean it. A rustle came from the bushes as Jenifer began to walk away.

"Stop." whispered Hershel and Jenifer did as she was told. She stopped as a young boy a couple years older than she was barged through the woods towards them. He soon stopped, seeing Carl's gun pointed straight at him. Jenifer's hearing began to ring and her vision blurred with tears. She didn't even know why. Voices around her became muffled and the final shot of the battle went off ringing with defeat. She didn't hear it go off, it was silenced. But, she heard someone's legs give out and fall to the ground.

"Carl?" was the only word that managed to escape her throat. "Did he kill Carl." she finally was able to say. Quickly wiping her face, she looked to her left were Carl stood triumphant over the boy's lifeless body. He won. Jenifer smiled wearily. He did the right thing.

* * *

Back at the prison they didn't lock Jenifer back up. They let her walk her heart out. Surprisingly enough, this didn't matter. Jenifer was weirdly attached to the little room that kept her hostage for the past couple of days. She sensed the door open and began to get up the nerve to talk to Carl again. But, it wasn't him. It was Rick.

"Hershel says that Carl shoot a kid out there." Rick said blandly. "Cold blood." Jenifer stared. Yes, he had shot the kid but who cares. He saved their lives.

"I don't know if you got the memo Mr." Jenifer said cheerily. "This is a cold blood world the way the world is now. Your son did what was best for us." Jenifer shrugged deciding to keep going. "That kid had a gun, who knows what he could've done to us."

Rick smiled weirdly. "Us." he mimicked her choice of words. "You had a gun too. We didn't shot you down." Rick said making her feel a little awkward.

"Carl shot me right in the chest. If it hadn't been for that damn bullet proof vest I would have been dead." she smiled swiftly. "And I would've done the same thing to myself if I were him."

* * *

_**Sorry for such a stale chapter. I wanted to put it out there. Please review what you thought about it. Or don't. It doesn't make a difference because you are all great anyway. :)**_

wiping


End file.
